Let's WHAT!
by Love virus
Summary: "T-Tidaakkhh! Akhh! hentikan aksi bodohmu!"..."A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"..."LET'S MAKE A BABY!"..."W-WHAT?"..."AKAN KUNIKAHI KAU BESOK JUGA KALAU KAU MAU MENERIMANYA" "HAAAAAH?" Youngjae benar-benar bingung apa isi pikiran seorang Jung Daehyun, sampai-sampai ia merasakan Daehyun menimpanya. DAEJAE! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Let's…. WHAT?!

**Rated** M

**Category** Romance

**Pair(s)** Daejae Banglo Banghim Kaisoo

**By** Love virus

**Warning! Yaoi typos OOC M-preg/?**

**Back sound** SNSD – Genie

**Length** Dua chapter

Summary

**A/N** Mian chap awal dikit banget, bisa-bisa jadi drabble ini T,T. Ini buat ngegantiin ff Daejae author yang belom sempet kelanjut soalnya author tiba-tiba malah ngeblank T.T

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar bel menandakan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, para murid tengah sibuk di depan loker mereka masing-masing karena seminggu lagi akan ulangan untuk kelulusa beberapa bulan lagi. Perpustakaan perlahan mulai ramai jika jam istirahat begitu juga beberapa orang namja manis yang tengah sibuk menulis rumus di buku tulis mereka masing-masing.

"Zelo-ah! Kau benar-benar jahat!" rengek seorang namja manis yang tengah sibuk menulis atau lebih tepatnya menyalin dari buku lainnya, hanya tinggal ketiga namja manis itu sajalah yang di perpustakan ini.

"Mianhae Youngjae-hyung, Yongguk hyung sudah menungguku lama! Dan Himchan hyung sudah marah-marah di telepon jadi aku duluan ya!" pamit namja imut bermata kelinci itu, meninggalkan Youngjae yang tengah sibuk menulis dengan namja manis bermata bulat dihadapannya.

"Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo hyung juga pergi" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya Kai sudah menungguku, jadi bolehkah aku duluan?" tanya Kyungsoo, akhirnya Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Kyungsoo segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Youngjae sendiri, disebuah perpustakaan yang sudah sepi, langit sudah mulai gelap dan perut Youngjae benar-benar sudah keroncongan.

Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk makan, tetapi ia baru ingat jika saat istirahat Kyungsoo sempat memberinya roti, Youngjae mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya dan nihil roti itupun tidak ditemukan.

"Aish! Tidak mungkin hilang! Jelas-jelas aku memasukkannya ke tas!" namun tiba-tiba Youngjae terdiam merasakan seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tapi memang perasaannya saja atau bagaimana bukankah sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi?

"Youngjaengie~"

**DEG**

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya membeku juga sedikit kesal, seorang namja tampan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil mencomoti/? roti yang Kyungsoo berikan padannya tadi siang, ternyata namja tampan itu yang mengambilnya "Hei, berbaliklah~"

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN!" teriak Youngjae tepat di wajah namja tampan yang ia panggil tadi, Daehyun malah mencubiti namja manis berambut coklat dihadapannya itu. "HYAA! SAKIT!"

"Hahahhaa kau manis sekali~ Jaengie!" Youngjae sedikit tercenggang, tidak biasanya Daehyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan juga wajahnya benar-benar pervert saat ini**-Menurut Youngjae-**, walaupun murid-murid satu kelas sangat tahu jika namja tampan anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ini benar-benar menggilainya, walaupun Daehyun seorang murid baru di kelasnya sejah sebulan lalu tapi bukan seorang anak dari Jung Yunho jika tidak bisa bertindak agresif.

"AAAA! KENAPA KAU SENANG SEKALI MENYIKSAKU SIH!" Jerit Youngjae sambil berusaha menggapai roti milik-NYA "ITU ROTIKU! KENAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYAA!" Daehyun membuang bungkusan roti itu sambil mengunyah sisa roti terakhir di mulutnya, Youngjae menggeram kesal dan memukuli dada bidang Daehyun dengan kesal, namun tingkahnya tersebut benar-benar menggemaskan di mata seorang Jung Daehyun.

**KRUUUK**

Youngjae blushing seketika menghentikan aksinya dan Daehyun terbengong mendengar perut Youngjae "Kau lapar?" Youngjae yang menunduk tak lama mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, tetapi dengan cepat Youngjae membuang muka. "Don't mad at me..." ucapnya sambil mengunyah roti yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Mungkin Youngjae akan benar-benar membenci namja yang lebih tua darinya itu atau bagaimana tetapi tiba-tiba Daehyun menciumnya, DI BIBIR! Youngjae terbelalak saat tiba-tiba gerakan Daehyun sangat cepat, ciumannya turun ke leher dan dengan kasar ia jatuhkan Youngjae ke lantai dan terus mencium lehernya.

"Ahh... D-Daehyun!"

"Call me Daehyun oppa"

"T-Tidaakkhh! Akhh! hentikan aksi bodohmu!" jerit Youngjae smabil emmukuli kepala Daehyun. Kini Daehyun mulai melincuti seragam Youngjae dan tangan nakalnya kini mulai memainkan nipple kemerahan milik Youngjae. "A-AKHH... D-Daehyun hyung stoppp!"

"Hyung? Call me again!"

"O-Oppa! Stop it!" akhirnya perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Youngjae, Daehyun menghentikkan aksinya dan menatap Youngjae penuh nafsu yang kini tengah terengah-engah terbaring diatas lantai. Daehyun membuka sabuknya dan menurunkan resleting celananya juga menurunkan boxer dan celana dalamnya, Youngjae yang memang menyadarinya tercenggang dan menatap Daehyun bingung juga kesal.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"LET'S MAKE A BABY!"

"W-WHAT!?" Daehyun terkekeh pelan, sedikit gemas melihat reaksi Youngjae.

"AKAN KUNIKAHI KAU BESOK JUGA KALAU KAU MAU MENERIMANYA"

"HAAAAAH?" Youngjae benar-benar bingung apa isi pikiran seorang Jung Daehyun, sampai-sampai ia merasakan Daehyun menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Author percepat next chap asal pada review! XD gamsaaa, mian para daejae shipper '_')/


	2. Chapter 2

Let's…. WHAT?!

Rated M

Category Romance

**Pair(s)** DaeJae Banglo Kaisoo HimUp **Slight!** Namlo BangHim

By Love Virus

**Warning! Yaoi Typos OOC M-Preg?**

**Length** Dua chapter

A/N Gomawo yang udah review ^^ sebenernya author masih bingung mau masukin Banglo atau Banghim, toh author suka keduanya kekekeke tapi cenderung ke Banglo mian ya kalo readers gak suka u.u, Daehyunnya emang bikin… Author emang paling gemes sama Daehyun n_n pengeen banget nabok Daehyun**#ditabokYoungjae#**A-author hanya bercanda Youngjae unnie#di tabok lagi**#authorpingsan#ffngegantung#becandaa#**

.

.

.

.

.

000

**BUGH**

Tubuh Daehyun pun terpental ke belakang sedangkan itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Youngjae, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat lalu saat hendak akan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

**Cklek..**

Wajah Youngjae memucat, pintu perpustakaan benar-benar terkunci. Terlihat Daehyun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menjilati bibir bawahnya sedikit sexy. "Mau kabur, istriku?" Youngjae terbelalak karena Daehyun memanggilnya seperti itu, dengan kejamnnya namja yang lebih muda dari Daehyun itu memukuli 'anu' Daehyun berkali-kali. "A-Ah! J-jangan memukul bagian itu! Ah! Ah! J-Jaengie!" Youngjae melemparkan smirknya pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hya! Hya! Pergi kau namja mesum! Pergi! Pergi!" Tetapi dimata Daehyun, Youngjae benar-benar menggemaskan, tetapi juga mengerikan karena dengan kejamnya memukuli 'anu'nya tanpa berperike-anuan**#apasihauthor#plak#** maksudnya berperike-manusiaan**#eh**

Yongjae beralih menuju pintu utama dan terus berusaha membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnnya. "Jaengie~" Youngjae merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada buttnya.

"HYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zelo-ah!" Zelo menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yongguk yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, Zelo tersenyum manis dan segera menghampiri namja berambut hitam itu.

"Hyung!" Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Yongguk menunjukkan ekspresi tidak biasa, Zelo mengerutkan keningnnya "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Aku menelpon Himchan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya padahal aku menelponnya hampir 29 kali. Aku khawatir dengannya" tiba-tiba dada Zelo terasa sesak, pantaskah ia cemburu kepada hyungnnya sendiri? Tetapi bukankah Himchan adalah tunangan Yongguk? Ya, Zelo memang sudah lama menyukai Yongguk, bahkan sebelum hyungnnya sendiri menjadi tunangan Yongguk. Mereka memang kenal sejak lama karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, Zelo lebih sering bermain dengan Yongguk sedangkan Himchan memang jarang ke luar rumah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dibandingkan dengan Zelo.

Mungkin maksud dari orang tua Himchan yang menjodohkannya dengan Yongguk, karena sosok Yongguk memang terbilang tangguh dan akan melindungi siapapun yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan juga karena orang tua mereka benar-benar saling mengenal, memudahkan perestuan dari kedua belah pihak(?), dan sebenarnya Yongguk memiliki seorang kembaran yang bernama Bang Yongnam.

Yongnam sosok yang tangguh namun tidak se-emosional Yongguk, wajahnya memang terlihat polos tapi tahukah kalian? Dibawah tempat tidurnya tersimpan bebagai majalah porno yaoi dan yuri, namun ia cenderung memang lebih menyukai Yuri. Dan saat Yongguk mengetahui jika Yongnam menyukai Zelo karena Zelo benar-benar cantik dan imut seperti seorang yeoja, lalu dengan senang hati Yongguk menjauhkan Yongnam jauh-jauh dari Zelo tapi kamar Zelo dan kamar Bang's twin memang berhadapan yang letaknya di lantai atas juga dengan balkon masing-masing. Yongnam dengan senang hati mengintipi Zelo yang sedang melakukan apapun disana dan dengan senang hati lagi(?) Yongguk akan memukuli hyungnya itu karena sifat pervertnya.

Ngomong-ngomong jika membayangkan sifat hyungnnya, Yongguk terkadang sering menggeram kesal juga sweatdrop/? Tak disangka wajah polosnya benar-benar bisa menipu siapapun. Dan dengan bodohnya pernah suatu kejadian Yongnam meminta Zelo untuk mengenakan bikini yang ia ambil dari noonanya(yang juga juga noona dari Yongguk) atau meminta Zelo mengenakan wig dan baju lolita bewarna pink yang ia pinjam dari temannya atau membayangkan wajah Zelo pada saat ia onani.

TAPI dengan bodohnya semua tindakannya itu di ketahui Yongguk jadilah suatu hari Yongnam benar-benar di kurung oleh Yongguk, membayangkan semua itu membuat Zelo sedikit takut dengan kakak kembar Yongguk. Untung saja Yongguk tidak seperti itu, Yongguk pun menganggap Zelo seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Hampir setiap hari menjemput Zelo dan hitung-hitung sebagai kakak ipar yang baik, tentang seseorang yang Yongguk sukai? Ia sedikit bingung, saat bersama Zelo Himchan lah yang dipikirkannya dan saat bertemu kembarannya, Zelo lah yang ia pikirkan. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus menikahi keduanya bukan?

"Himchan hyung bilang jika ia muntah-muntah" ucap Zelo, Yongguk menatap Zelo kaget "Dan umma membawanya ke dokter, tetapi umma tidak mau memberitahukan hasilnya padaku. Memang kenapa ya?" Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya. Yongguk juga mengingat kembali sebelumnya, pernah menemukan kaos Jongup di lemari baju Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai? Hei! Kau melamun" Kai tersadarkan dari pikirkannya dan menatap sang namjachigu bingung "Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Kai memberikan helmnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mian hyung aku sedang memikirkan keadaan Himchan hyu-EH!" cepat-cepat Kai menutup kedua mulutnya, namun Kyungsoo memang mendengar perkataan Kai tadi. Dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi ia menatap Kai, Kai yang ditatap seperti itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ya, Jongup bilang jika Himchan hyung muntah-muntah" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Himchan? Kim Himchan? Hyung dari Zelo itu 'kan? Tunanngannya Bang Yongguk, sunbaenim kita dulu?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya "Dan apakah sakitnya separah itu?" Kai terdiam sejenak "Kai? Kenapa dengan Himchan? Bagaimanapun aku juga mengenalnya!"

"Dan setelah pergi ke dokter hasilnya…." Namun Kai tidak melanjutkan perkataannnya, ia malah terdiam Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Kai, bebicaralah dengan jelas. Parahkah sakitnya? Bagaimana jika kita menjenguknya sekarang?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyalakan mesin motornya, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu sampailah mereka disebuah toko swalayan "Benar juga kau Kai, kita harus membawa sesuatu untuknya juga Zelo mungkin?"

Lalu mereka berdua memasuki swalayan, para beberapa yeoja remaja disana menatap Kai berbinar-binar. Dengan tubuh seksi dan tegapnya, rambut pirang juga kulit eksotisnya berkesan manly yang tentu saja membuat para yeoja dan namja berjiwa uke manapun tertarik pada sosok Kai. Kyungsoo yang biasa mengalami hal seperti ini hanya menghela nafasnnya pelan dan sedikit menghindar dari Kai, namun Kai akan selalu menggenggam Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang namjachigu.

"Umm… apa lagi yang harus dibeli ya?" Kyungsoo memandang isi kranjangnya, beberapa ramyun, cookies, wafer, minuman kaleng dingin dan American coffee kesukaan Himchan. Lalu Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah memegangi American coffee.

"Hyung, ini untuk Himchan hyung" Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai bingung.

"Susu untuk ibu hamil? Siapa yang hamil?"

"Himchan hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… ahh…. Fasterrhhh…." Seorang namja manis mengerang nikmat dibawah seorang namja tampan, dengan posisi doggy style sang namja tampan mempercepat genjotannya.

"A-Ahh… Jaengiee.. You're so tight… My wife aahh…." Youngjae terbelalak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"H-Hentikannhhaahh…. JUNG DAEHYUN-AAKH…."Daehyun terkekeh mendengar erangan Youngjae, Daehyun menjatuhkan Youngjae di lantai dan terus menggenjot hole milik namja manis itu sambil mencium dan menghisap leher Youngjae dengan ganas "A-ah… ahh…. Ishh,… hentikaanhhh" Youngjae merasakan junior panjang dan besar milik Daehyun berkedut kemudian mengyemburkan cairannya didalam holenya "K-Kyahh.. a-andwae! Jangan emngeluarkannya di dalamm aakh!" Youngjae tersentak saat junior milik Daehyun menegang lagi, membuat ruang didalamnya semakin sempit.

"Jaenggie.. kita buat baby yang banyak… Ahh… Jaengie ahh…" desah Daehyun saat menghentakkan juniornya dengan tempo kesetanan, Youngjae yang memang sudah lelah walau baru saja 3 ronde itu pun hanya bisa pasrah apa yang Daehyun lakukan padannya. Namun ia mengingat suatu hal yang malah membuatnya ketakutan tapi Youngjae sedang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang Daehyun berikan padannya.

"Ahh… D-Daehyun!" Youngjae sedikit tersentak saat Daehyun menarik juniornya dengan kasar membuat Youngjae kesakitan dan malah tiba-tiba mendekap namja manis itu erat, seolah-olah tak ingin ia lepaskan. "L-Lepaskan!"

"Ani, never and saranghae" Youngjae berhenti meronta, keduanya pun terdiam "Kau benar-benar berubah dan tidak ingat padaku, Yoo Youngjae menjadi sosok yang lebih imut dari dulu" Youngjae mengerutkan keningnnya "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Kau Jung Daehyun si murid baru menyebalkan itu" Daehyun tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Youngjae, Youngjae masih bingung itu pun tak sadar jika Daehyun berusaha memasukkan juniornya pada hole Youngjae "Akkh! D-Daehyun!"

"Dari pada kau berfikir lama lebih baik kita lanjutkan, aku benar-benar kembali tengang melihat wajah imutmu" dan mereka pun melanjutkan permainannya sampai-sampai Youngjae jatuh pingsan di ronde#wow#, dasar Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu tentunya mereka lebih sering bersama, Daehyun selalu menghampiri Youngjae dimanapun dan kapanpun saat jam istirahat dan Kyungsoo pun gemas melihat tingkah Youngjae pada Daehyun, karena namja tampan itu malah bertingkah sangat manja. Mereka berdua memang sudah berpacaran dan Kyungsoo dan Zelo amat sangat kaget dengan itu, ujian memang semakin mendekat tetapi Youngjae malah menjadi sakit-sakitan.

Ia akan muntah di pagi hari, tidak fokus pada materi dan soal yang ia kerjakan atau akan merengek tidak jelas seperti anak kecil jika sesuatu yang ia mau tidak dituruti, tentu saja sempat membuat Kai bingung dengan curhatan Kyungsoo mengenai sahabatnya itu, Sampai-sampai Kai terkena tamparan dari seorang Yoo Youngjae karena dengan seenak jidatnya Kai berkata "Youngjae, jangan-jangan kau hamil" dan Kyungsoo yang kerepotan karena melerai Youngjae yang mengamuk. Juga Zelo yang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit dan Yongguk yang memang sering menjemput Zelo pun bertanya pada KaiSoo juga Daehyun, dan mereka berkata jika Zelo tidak masuk karena sakit. Tapi Yongguk melihat persis jika Zelo berangkat sekolah setiap pagi.

"Ani… Ani, tidak mungkin" Youngjae berguling-guling diatas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberian Daehyun "Tapi belakangan ini aku sering muntah dan perutku benar-benar terasa aneh… Sedikit keras dan buncit… Aniya! Mungkin saja hanya kembung! Kemarin kan aku minum soda banyak sekali" Youngjae merasa aneh karena sejak tadi ia malah berbicara sendiri "Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada umma" kemudian Youngjae bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eom—a" Youngjae memasang wajah poker facenya saat melihat sang umma tengah berciuman panas dengan sang appa "A-Ah… Youngjae, Sehunna! Lepaskan aku!" namja manis itu pun memukul wajah Sehun pelan saat Sehun malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aaa… Luhannie kau jahat sekali pada suamimu" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Luhan terkekeh kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aishh ada Youngjae disini, dan sekarang ke kamarlah aku akan menyusul" bisik Luhan namun bisa di dengar Youngjae. Sehun tersenyum sumringah dan segera pergi menuju kamar mereka, sepertinya akan membuat dongsaeng untuk Youngjae dan Jongup -_-

"Eomma.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Youngjae menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya?" Luhan kini duduk dihadapan anaknnya.

"Aku… belakangan kali ini selalu terasa mual, perutku sedikit keras juga buncit dan sesuatu bergerak dalam perutku"

"Kau hamil" kata-kata Luhan malah membuat Youngjae hampir tersedak saat meneguk salivanya karena gugup "Setelah yang dilakukan Jongup pada Himchan, sekarang kau…"

"U-Umma tapi ini tidak mungkin…"

"Kau tidur dengan siapa terakhir kali?" tanya Luhan dingin, ekspresinya benar-benar berubah total itu membat Youngjae sedikit takut.

"D-Daehyun" Luhan tersenyum pada Youngjae mendengar nama itu "Umma akan mengurusi pernikahanmu dan lusa kau akan menikah" Youngjae memandang Luhan shock, Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae.

"UMMA! APA MAKSUDNYA?! AAAGHH… Sebenarnya siapa itu Jung Daehyun, apakah umma mengenalnya… aakhh…. Bukankah Yongguk hyung itu tunangannya Himchan tapi kenapa Jongup aaghh! Apa-apaan maksud semua ini, aku hamil? YAAA!" Youngjae malah marah-marah tidak jelas dan tak lama namja manis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku perlu bertemu dengan Himchan hyung…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**a/n** AAAAA MIAN KURANG HOT DX DAN REVIEW ADA YANG BELUM KEJAWAB, MIAN GAK SEMPET TAT, soalnya waktu author mau ngetik NC malah hampir ketahuan eomma author yang sedang bulak balik/? Kamar author -_-, jadilah adegannya sedikit. Mungkin akan diteruskan cerita mereka dengan sequel yang panjangnya belum author putuskan '-'. Sekali lagi gomawo reviewnya, mian banyak typosnya #deepbow# nanti author buat sequelnya lah, sampai anak Daejae lahir**#plak# **Sekali lagi gomawoo.


End file.
